


Stuck out of Luck

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself shoved in a locker after gym practice and Cas ends up coming to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck out of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: okAY but I need more chubby!dean in my life. Could you write a cute high school au where chubby Dean gets shoved into a locker by some asshole after gym class and runner!cas finds him wedged in there before track practice and helps him out (because there's no way he'd get out alone)

Dean is just really having a bad day. Not the ‘I stubbed my toe and ran out of my favorite cereal’ kind of bad day, but the woke up late, rushed to school, vending machine ate the money I spent on some sort of breakfast because why not I’m late enough, detention slip, shoved in a locker after gym practice sort of bad day.

And yeah, shoved in a locker. It doesn’t bother Dean much for the first minute or so because, unfortunately it hasn’t been the first time it’s happened, and because he could count on someone—a coach or someone, coming by eventually to let him out. But of course, that doesn’t happen, and fifteen minutes later he has to go to the bathroom pretty bad because of course the only thing he’s had in the past few hours is lots and lots of water. Of course.

At twenty two minutes he starts to think about fishing his phone out to text someone for help but then he hears the hall door open and remembers track practice is about to start soon and hopes he was miraculously shoved into one of the runner’s lockers.

He waits, and waits until finally: “Hello, Dean.”

Thank god.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas looks him up and down warily and sighs. “Could you by chance explain to me why you’ve decided to reside in my locker today?”

“Surprise?”

“You could say I am, yes,” Cas squints, “You’re stuck, aren’t you?”

Dean glares back. “No shit, Cas. How’d you guess?”

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“Yes, yes—of course dammit, I’m just a little grumpy that breakfast wasn’t an option this morning and on top of having gym first period at too-fucking-early-o’ clock I get shoved into a locker. AND, detention.”

When the last guy in the locker rooms heads out, Cas sighs once more. “Alright. I’m going to help you out, but if I end up getting detention too you owe me dinner Winchester. _Again._ ”

“Like a date?”

Cas grabs his arm and tugs on it. “You’re probably going to have to turn side-ways.”

“No fucking way.”

“Dean-,”

“Cas I’m like two-hundred and thirty eight pounds there’s no way I’m getting out of here without a few dents.”

“You got in here somehow, didn’t you?”

“Yeah and it still hurts.”

Cas tugs at his arm again. “Suck in and turn side-ways.”

Dean obliges, but it’s a clear struggle only after a few seconds. Cas asks Dean who shoved him in there in the first place and because Dean’s holding his breath only gets a glare back. Cas instructs him to duck his head, and with another tug Dean pops out, sending them both stumbling into the changing bench between the row of lockers.

Cas watches Dean immediately lift his shirt to reveal all the red marks the locker left on his stomach and flinches. “Sorry.”

Dean waves him off. “Not your fault. Gordon was the one that shoved me in there in the first place.”

The thought of it makes Cas bristle. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Dean laughs. “Because he’s a dick? The first thing he said to me when I got here this morning, and I kid you not, was: are you late because you ran here or because you realized the nearest dunkin donuts wasn’t open yet.”

“That’s not funny, Dean.”

“It is because it was open; I drive past it on the way to school every day.”

Cas cracks a smile then. “Well, at least you aren’t mad then.”

Dean catches his smile and mirrors it. “Why would I be? I got a date tonight with my best friend after detention.”

“It’s not a date.”

Dean bumps shoulders with Cas and throws him a suggestive wink. “Sure it’s not.”


End file.
